


Heart on Fire

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Firefighters, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firefighter AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart on Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1championship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/gifts).



"No rest for the wicked," Nico said, as he wandered into the fire station at five a.m.

His friends and flatmates were behind him, given that they were all without families they'd been asked to work Christmas day. None of them minded, since they'd have all spent the day together anyway. They were leaving the presents until after their shift, none of them wanting to get up any earlier than they had to.

Marcus had been almost impossible to prise out of bed, and the moans coming from his and Jo's room, Nico was pretty sure he knew how Jo had convinced him to get out of bed. Although Kevin had been equally difficult to wake up, and it wasn't until Nico had promised him a blow job that he'd got moving.

Christmas day was always a busy day for the fire brigade, although they were usually more minor incidents, mainly burnt turkey and chip pan fires as people tried to make their roasts.

Jo had made them all a coffee and was just about to sit down, when the alarm went off. Marcus downed his coffee in one, the rest choosing just to leave theirs on the table, cold coffee came with the job. Less than three minutes later they were all in the fire engine, speeding through the streets on the way to their first call out.

When they arrived there was one sheepish looking family, and one cremated turkey, smoke billowing from the oven. It had taken just the small fire extinguisher to put it out, and their home insurance would have to sort the rest. Nico had joked that they might want to go to McDonalds, there wasn't much that was edible and the smell of smoke hung thick in the air.

Back at the station, Kevin took bets on what their next call out would be; Christmas lights or turkey.

One slightly melted Christmas tree later and the four of them were sitting around the small kitchen, chatting about films, none of them were out at work, their relationships only known to the others. That was why they'd ended up living together, so that they had others who understood them, and that had morphed into relationships. Nico and Kevin had figured out their feelings for each other in a matter of weeks, quickly becoming inseparable, and it had made the flat quite awkward for a while. Marcus and Jo had walked in on them having sex on the sofa more times than they cared to remember.

It wasn't until one night that Kevin had said, "You're just jealous, because you haven't worked up the courage to tell Jo how you feel."

Which had led to Jo blushing, and Marcus screaming in Swedish. When it had all calmed down Nico and Kevin had disappeared to the movies leaving Jo and Marcus to talk about it, and Jo had admitted that he felt the same way about Marcus, but had been too shy to say anything.

That had been a couple of years ago now, and it had all settled down, to the point that even when the lease had run out on their original flat, they'd gone looking for a place for the four of them to share, as two couples.

It hadn't gone unnoticed at work that they were all very close, and although none of them had ever explicitly told their colleagues that they were dating, it wouldn't have taken a lot to work it out. It would probably all come out when they got invited to the weddings.

Although the other reason they weren't completely open about their relationships is because they occasionally practised polyamory, and people didn't tend to be quite as understanding about that.

Jo was pretty sure that tonight would be one of those nights, where the four of them would share a bed, one lucky person in the group getting to be the centre of attention while the others lavished them with affection. And by his calculations, tonight was going to be his night.

There was only two hours to go of their shift, and Jo fidgeted as he sipped at his coffee, hoping that they would finish on time. The alarm snapped him out of his thoughts and as he slid into his protective gear, he hoped that no-one noticed that he was half hard from all daydreaming.

Once they were on the way to the fire, Nico leaned over and whispered, "Ready for tonight?"

Jo blushed and Nico laughed, the sound of the siren covering it all, and Jo was thankful that he had to wear his breathing apparatus because it covered his face. The fire had taken an hour to get under control, the whole kitchen was destroyed but no-one was hurt, so it meant that once they got back to the station that would be their shift over.

As they'd cleared all their gear away, there had been lots of lingering looks, Marcus, Kevin and Nico all dragging their eyes over Jo as he changed. The anticipation was thick in the air, but Jo would have to wait, Nico would insist on them all eating first. And given all the burnt turkey they'd been exposed to today it would most likely be McDonalds that they ended up at on the way home. At least there was one on the way home, with a drive through so Nico would be able to eat in the car.

"Three burgers? You're going to be too full for sex." Kevin chided Nico although he knew better than anyone that Nico never seemed to be full, and he was definitely never too full for sex.

Nico stuffed a whole burger into his mouth in one go, watching as Kevin sighed and Marcus rolled his eyes. Jo was concentrating on driving although he'd already eaten his cheeseburger while he was waiting for the rest of Nico's order to arrive.

The butterflies in Jo's stomach were multiplying the closer they got to home, and once he got the door open he was happy for the others to lead him straight to the bedroom. It wasn't long before the blindfold was on and they were stripping off his clothes. He'd told Marcus how much he'd like to try this sort of thing but he hadn't realised that he would wait until now to give it a go.

"Remember our safe word?" Marcus whispered, and Jo nodded, not wanting to break the silence.

There was something thrilling about not knowing who was doing what, not being able to see the next touch, although he recognised the voices when they talked. Marcus had been the one to take off his jeans, his soft stubble scraping against stomach as he pressed tiny kisses all the way down to his cock.

Nico was standing behind him, they were almost equal in height so he could feel that it was him by the way their bodies pressed together. His skin was so warm and the way Nico's lips nuzzled at his neck had him moaning in delight.

He was escorted to the bed, many hands positioning him so that he was ready to take them all, his cock was already leaking at the thought of it, all three of them inside him. Jo wondered who would go first, he'd only ever seen Nico's cock before but now he wanted it, to know what it felt like to be stretched to the very limits of pleasure.

The bed dipped and Jo got goose bumps, the anticipation almost as exciting as the act itself. Rough, chapped lips wrapped themselves around his cock, Kevin, and they sucked away, tongue teasing as he took more of Jo into his mouth. As Jo started to moan Kevin slowed, and the click of a cap from the side of the bed had his mind reeling at what was to come next.

A slick finger teased at his hole, Jo arched his hips, his body begging for it and Kevin finally relented, pressing two fingers inside him as he gasped at the sensation of it, already feeling stretched and full. Yet at the same time he wanted more and his hands were grabbing out to reach Kevin, encouraging him to hurry up.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Kevin said, his breathless voice going straight to Jo's cock. There was a squirting sound and the slick of skin on skin. Jo bit his lip in anticipation, waiting for the warm heat of Kevin's cock to slide inside him. Kevin took his time, teasing his way in inch by inch, stopping every time that Jo tried to hurry him. It felt like eternity until he was finally in, filling him up nicely.

It only took a few thrusts before Kevin was coming inside him, Jo almost groaned with disappointment but it seemed childish when the teasing had been so much fun, and he was more frustrated that he was going to have to wait for his orgasm.

Marcus was next, Jo was amazed that he could recognise him just from touch alone, and from the way they fitted together. He slid in so easily, kissing the side of Jo's neck as he thrust away, nudging all the right spots until he climaxed noisily, leaving Jo on the brink of orgasm as he withdrew. Jo's whimpers were almost pitiful but he was so hard, so close that he just wanted someone, anyone, to touch him and send his senses into overdrive.

But then Nico's large hands were on him, rolling him over on to his stomach, spreading his legs wide before murmuring in appreciation. Jo tried to relax but Nico was so thick, so long that he couldn't override his body's natural reflexes.

"You're doing so well," Nico whispered, and Jo found it so arousing to be praised that he arched his back up, taking all of Nico in one smooth motion. "You're so tight."

Nico had him on the very border of pain and pleasure, almost completely withdrawing before thrusting in, a broken sob escaped Jo's lips, a plead to be allowed to come and a hand wrapped tight around his cock, a few strokes was all he needed to reach orgasm, every wave of pleasure multiplied as he clenched around Nico's massive cock as Nico came inside him.

Jo lay pinned to the bed, gasping for air as he regained his senses. Nico rolled them on to their sides, allowing Jo to catch his breath when he felt Marcus' fingers stroke his cheek before removing the blindfold, Jo blinked with the light, his eyes taking a moment to adjust before they focused on Marcus' pale blue eyes, staring at him with love and admiration. He didn't have to speak to tell Jo that he was loved, Marcus gave Jo a soft kiss, his movements sloppy and uncoordinated, before curling up next to him. A blanket draped itself over him and Jo realised that Kevin must have curled in behind Nico, the four of them snuggled together in a wonderful post-orgasmic haze of love and affection.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
